Love After War
by Sushi Cake2020
Summary: DGM and FFXIII Crossover. Lightning and Serah are new Exorcists in the Black Order and Lightning is already striking a bone with the Black Order's infamous Yu Kanda. Will the two ever get along?


A punch slammed into Kanda's face making him stagger backwards a bit.

"Something wrong. pretty boy?" sneered a sultry voice. Kanda's face looked perplexed as he tasted blood in his mouth in the first time in ages. He touched his lip. His gaze looked fiercely at his opponent. Her voice didn't match her punch at all. She placed a hand on her smooth hips covered by her brown skirt. Her rosy pink lips curved into a smile. Her boots scraped the concrete below. Her blue eyes peered down at him.

"Sis, this is crazy! This guy isn't like PSICOM, he's a mercenary!" pleaded the woman's sister. She looked like the other woman with pale pink colored locks and blue eyes. They watered with desperate tears.

Kanda looked at his opponent. He spat out the blood and charged at her landing a hit on her stomach. She shook and coughed as she crumpled to the floor. She slowly started to get up and Kanda grabbed her pink hair roughly and scowled at her. A bit of bile came from her lips.

"Kanda, she's a woman!" Allen Walker screeched at him from the sidelines of the training grounds.

"Not so tough now Sold-"

The woman spat in his face and kicked his shin before taking his wrist and flipping him over on his back. Kanda quickly rose and she was already landing a punch on his chest. He did likewise and a small squeal came from the pink haired woman's mouth. She slammed a foot onto his nose causing a gushing nosebleed to arise. Before she could a another punch to the face, Kanda grabbed her fist and tripped her from her ankles. She fell on her back, the wind leaving her. Kanda slammed her wrists onto the floor and towered over her. Her pale blue eyes locked onto his navy ones. He leaned closer to her face.

"Sis!" squealed her baby sister in a fit of anxiety.

"What is gonna take to stop you, Soldier girl?" Kanda hissed in a slightly playful tone close to her lips.

A soft chuckle eminated from her lips. "I don't know, but trying to seduce isn't going to work, pretty boy."

A half-smile crept on Kanda's face. "Don't flatter yourself."

He felt a strong pull on his shirt. It was Noise Marie. the pink-haired woman spat blood to the side as she sat up. Kanda was pulled back up to his feet and bit his lip.

"That's no way to get to know a girl." Noise reprimanded him.

"That's no girl." Kanda said as he turned toward the cafeteria. "I'm hungry."

Allen walked up to the pink haired woman quickly. "Are you ok, Lightining?"

"Better than dead." she said, walking off to her room. her sister started after her.

"We need to get you to a nurse." she said. She smiled awkwardly at Allen waving at him with embarrassment creeping onto her face.

"I'm fine, Serah." Lightning said quickly.

* * *

><p>"Kanda, do you have to be a brute all the time?" Lenalee screeched angrily at him in the cafeteria.<p>

"She asked for it ." He said simply, eating some lotus tempura. His expression was rather peeved. "If she wasn't hot, I'd knock her out."

He looked at the black haired seventeen year old sitting in front of him. Her face looked shocked at his comment that was originally made for himself. Her awestruck face slowly turned into a grin.

"You think she's cute?"

"I didn't say that." Kanda said bluntly. He leisurely took another bite of his noodles.

"Oh, right. You said she was hot. I'm so sorry."

Kanda scowled at her. Before he could make a remark, Lavi soon came to the table.

"Kanda, did you see that pink haired chick?"

Kanda rolled his eyes.

"She got some nice..." Lavi noticed Lenalee sitting next to him. "Anyway. Dude I heard she's not from here, but she's an Exorcist along with her sister."

"Hmph. What's another Exorcist?" he said.

"Lavi, Kanda thinks she's really hot, too. She's a pretty girl." Lenalee chirped as Kanda looked away.

"I bet she smells like roses." Lavi mumbled dreamily.

"If she doesn't kill you first." Kanda retorted. "Demon woman."

* * *

><p>A cotton ball dripping with alcohol touched Lightning's face, and she winced from the burning sensation. They were back in their room and Lightning was sitting on the bed next to her sister, who was putting bandages on her.<p>

"Sis, why are you so cruel to boys? You're a woman now and you'll never gonna get married if you continue to do this. You've been doing this since middle school."

"The guy was the best. It irked me so I challenged him." she said. Marriage was a joke. What was the point of even dating a guy in the first place? Lightning blushed thinking back to the days of being in high school...tenth grade. She kringed at the thought.

_**It was a nice day on the beach as young Claire looked out the window. She never liked school that much and already considered going into the military instead. The blustling sounds of the room started to get the best of her. A note was set on her desk and she looked at it before opening it. The writing was terrible and the english barely recognizable. She crumpled it up and dropped it on the floor. The girl standing next to her looked peeved. **_

**"_How could you turn down James?" she said. Claire didn't care too much. _**

**"_Who cares, the guy's a prick anyway." Claire said ignoring the looks of many girls at her. She heard one whisper, 'What a bitch...' under her throat. _**

**_After class a group of girls came up to her all mad. Claire rolled her eyes. She knew she had to go to work after class so whatever they needed to say, it better be quick. _**

**"_What's your problem?" said one of them. _**

**"_Step back, Emily. The girl's just a bitter bitch." said the leading girl with her perfectly curled hair and makeup. Her skirt was short and feminine, unlike Claire who preferred ripped skinny jeans and vest for a shirt. Her brown boots were ratty and her hair was in a high ponytail contrast to the girl's pink four-inch heels._**

**_Claire opened her locker and one of them almost shut it on her fingers. She looked at the brunette junior with disdain. She let out a sigh. _**

**"_You should be thank you James even talked to you." she sneered pushing the pink haired girl to the ground. "You're nothing but a flat-chested whore!" _**

**_The girls started to laugh at her and Claire got to her feet. _**

**"_Aww are you gonna cry, whore?" said the brunette as the other girls chuckled. Claire's face reddened a bit. She bit her lip as she dropped her stuff. She walked up to the girl and grabbed her shirt. _**

**"_You wish." she said, slamming her into a locker. The brunette's eyes widened as Lightning let go. She turned away toward her stuff. the brunette chuckled once more and Claire's angered peaked. A back handed slap came the brunettes face and a kick to the jaw, unhinging it in one hit. She crumpled to the floor screaming in pain. Blood and a couple of teeth were spat from her mouth. _**

**_Claire looked down at her and spat on her face before turning to the other girls. She scowled at them. They started to run away to their class. _**

**"_My name's not Claire. It's Lighining, Rebecca." she said. _**

"Lightning, are you here?" Serah said. Lightning looked at her. She sighed.

"Boys always cause trouble, Serah."

"You know what? You should ask him out."

Lightning's eyes widened.

"What? No!" Lightning yelled before wincing once more as Serah pressed the cotton ball harder into her cut. the idea baffled her.

"Who knows, you might have a good time with him?"

"Yeah if I don't kill him first. Pretty prick."

"See, you think he's pretty."

"I didn't say it like that!"

* * *

><p>"Since you like her I'll set you guys up tomorrow on a date. After all it's Friday." Lenalee chirped. Kanda's eyes widened.<p>

"I'll tie you to your bed if you try to. That woman's a demon." Kanda growled.

"But you said she was hot." Lenalee mocked him.

Kanda hesitated. before sighing.

"Then it's settled! You guys will go to the Winter Branch Party tomorrow night!" Lenalee said cheerfully. Kanda broke his chopsticks.

"I don't dance." he said bluntly. Lenalee ignored his last statement and made her way to Lightning's room. Lavi smirked at Kanda.

"You like her..." he chuckled. Kanda gave him a piercing glare. "What can going out do to hurt you? Maybe you'll get to second base."

Kanda threw his sake at the redhead's face before getting up from the table.

* * *

><p>"Winter Party? I don't dance.." Lightning said bluntly. she looked at the 17 year old with a slightly disgusted look. Lenalee saw past the young woman's bandages. She was stunning to look at, but obviously a brute like Kanda in nature.<p>

"Well, you don't have to dance really. It's like a huge hangout party. Talk and stuff." Lenalee said nervously.

"That's sounds like fun!" Serah chirped. "We'll be there."

"Tomorrow at seven." Lenalee reminded them.

"We are n-" Lightning began.

"We'll see you then!" Serah said with a bright smile before closing the door.

"We are not going to that party." Lightning hissed.

"Yes, we are and you're not doing a thing about it." Serah said sharply. "You're grown now. You need to start meeting guys and stuff or turn into an old maid."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"I do, so we're going dress shopping today."

Lightning let out an exasperated sigh. This party was going to suck. Big time.


End file.
